


Your Teacher, Twilight

by Psyga315



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Magic, Originally Posted on FimFiction.Net, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Romance, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 04:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5234729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyga315/pseuds/Psyga315
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have entered Equestria via a black portal. To make matters worse, the portal's properties have made your body able to cast magic spells, much like a unicorn. To ensure that you can be able to control these powers, Celestia assigned you to be Twilight's student.</p><p>What a great decision she had made. Throughout your time with her, you developed feelings for your teacher. One night, you ask to sleepover at her house. This night would be the night that would change your relationship to her forever as she tests your willpower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Teacher, Twilight

Now, when your hand starts lighting on fire, it’s usually the time to panic. However, as you easily fling it towards the target in front of you, you felt some inner joy. The fires that were once engulfing your hand now formed into a ball as they soared to the bullseye. The fireball erupted and destroyed the target and your performance was met with clapping.

“Well done! You’re a natural!” Your teacher said. You smiled and bushed as she flew towards you. The way she came towards you was not unlike how your Labrador would greet you, so you nearly moved your hand to stroke her dark purple mane. You stopped. She’s your teacher, not your dog.

“It was nothing, Twi- I mean, your majesty.” You sheepishly smile. Twilight patted you on the shoulder.

“Hey, no worries. You can call me Twilight if you want.” She smiled back. Your heart pounded. There were so many questions in your mind. Well, two major ones. One, why is your teacher so cute and two, why, of all things, is she a horse? Twilight looked to the sky.

“It’s getting dark soon… I say we finish training. We’ve done some good progress on your magic, though.” Twilight trotted back to her home, which you take great pains to note is a freaking castle made of crystals. When you saw the castle for the first time, you were blown away with how large and shiny it was.

It reminded you of the first time you went to Equestria.

* * *

Escape. That was all you could ever think of. Escape from your boring life and go someplace else. You contemplated this a month after you graduated from high school. You weren’t upset at how life treated you. Far from it. You passed high school, not with flying colors, but with an admirable enough grade to consider passing.

The problem is where to go afterwards. You haven’t had a single clue of what to do. College and jobs were an idea, but you didn’t have the money for a course and most jobs you were lucky to even get an interview with. You were truly stuck in a rut. One night, after your parents berated you for things beyond your control, you simply hoped to get out of the situation you were in.

Much to your surprise, an escape did come… in the form of what appeared to be a black hole that sucked you in. As you fell in, you kept hearing the words: “sink… sink… sink… sink…”. You had no idea where you were or where you were going. The place was so dark and people kept on telling you to “sink”. The only thing you truly knew was that you felt something weakening your chest.

When you got out, you were definitely in a different place. You were in a city, but one look at the places showed that the buildings weren’t made for people in mind. More so when you saw panicking horses running about. Before you had time to answer, more horses, dressed in armor, tried to apprehend you.

That’s when your magic first activated. You didn’t even know that you had powers until this very moment. You subconsciously flung several darts of blue energy at the guards until they were knocked unconscious. By the time you realized what you had done, a much bigger horse, what appeared to be a crossbreed between a unicorn and a pegasus, came and blasted you with an energy beam. The beam’s heat overwhelmed you and you were instantly knocked out.

When you came to, the large horse apologized for attacking you and kept you in her custody until you explained to her your story. You never forgot the solemn look on her face when you explained the part regarding the portal. Why? Well, because of what she said right after:

“What you just walked into is known as a Black Portal. Think of it as a gateway to the dark alleyway between your world and the rest of the worlds. When you entered and traveled here, your heart attracted the dark energies residing there and they latched onto you.”

“So… What? I’m infected or something?” You asked.

“Somewhat. Your body’s corrupted. However, it’s not _completely_ bad. As you might have noticed, you gained the use of magic upon emerging in Equestria. Those same energies helped convert your body and made you able to manifest our magic as if you had been born here.” She sighed. “However, I fear you won’t be able to control it. … I know someone who can help you, however.”

* * *

Since that point, you were taken to a place called Ponyville, where you met your would-be teacher, Twilight Sparkle.

The moment you first met her was something you would always replay in your mind. The castle was one thing, but the doors flinging open with an aura of magenta magic, and yet another unicorn/pegasus crossbreed greeting you with open hooves was another. Especially when you went inside and saw that her throne room… one with, oddly enough, six large chairs and one smaller chair, was filled with nothing but books and guides on teaching.

“Thisisgoingtobesoawesomeweregoingtohavesomuchfuntogethericantwaittoteachyouhowtocastashieldand-” Those were her first words to you. Not “hello”, not even her name, just a rushed rambling of her excitement of teaching you. And yet, you enjoyed it. You liked it.

“Oh… Where are my manners? My name is Twilight Sparkle, the Princess of Friendship.” You greeted her. On your trip to Ponyville, you were educated on the various princesses and the concept of Princess being your world’s version of Queen or President. Mostly Queen.

Throughout the days, you learned under your eccentric teacher and mastered various magic tricks. Just basic ones like telekinesis and teleporting. Flinging the fireball was actually your first advanced magic trick. Well, what _you_ would consider advanced. Twilight insisted that it was just level three magic… of _nine_.

You didn’t know when it began, but during your lessons, you looked to Twilight differently. Not as a pony, but as a person. You often hung out with her after your training and even met some of her friends. While there were some you’d definitely want to meet some more, such as the cowgirl, your mind was still filled with Twilight Sparkle’s adorkable ramblings and attempts to teach you basic magic.

It worked, didn’t it? At first, you weren’t able to control how magic flew from your finger tips and now, not only can you control and create the magical energies in your hands, but also change their properties so that you could throw a fire bolt one moment, and a ray of frost in another. And you owe it all to Twilight.

* * *

So perhaps that’s why you asked Twilight if you could stay the night over at her place rather than go to your house, a shelter built right where a library once stood.

“Alright, I’ll accept it. We can use this time to improve upon your magical defense.” Twilight said. You were nervous to add to your request and say how you wanted to sleep with her. Part of it was wording it the right way. When you think “sleep with”, you don’t mean to copulate with her, but rather to literally share the same bed as her.

You followed her into her room where she prepared the bed.

“Spike’s going to be over at Pinkie Pie’s place for the night. I sent him to stop her in case the new party she was throwing gets… rowdy.” Twilight said as you noticed the lack of her assistant. She got onto the bed and patted it out until the mattress was flat enough for her to lie on.

“Aren’t you hopping on?” Twilight asked you.

“M-me!?” You asked. Holy crap, you didn’t expect Twilight to actually ask you if you want to share the bed.

“Spike’s bed is obviously small, plus it’d help the education progress if you were in close proximity to me, so I could judge how good your spells are.” She said.

You heart just… stopped. You breathed in and got into the covers. You are now in bed with a horse. This was one of the things you’d expect rednecks do with their animals and for a moment, you felt repulsed. The urge to get out of the bed was overwhelming you. But something convinced you otherwise. It was Twilight’s eyes.

Horses in your world had more of a marble look in their eyes. They tended to bulge out and consist of one entire color, with no trace of white. Twilight’s eyes, and by extension all the ponies you’ve met, had more big, googly anime eyes. Their faces seemed more emotive as well. Their muzzles seemed short enough where, if you looked at them funny, you could mistake them for cats.

Part of you still felt afraid. You entered a black hole, been told that your body is now infected with bad mojo from a gigantic horse who scorched your chest, and now you’re learning under a slightly smaller horse with the mannerisms of a cute yet clumsy school girl. You want to wake up from this dream… but when you pinched yourself, it still hurt.

Twilight looked at you as you began to feel drowsy.

“Do you recall the sleep spell you cast on Fluttershy’s chickens yesterday?” You nodded. You remembered the first time you learned that spell. It was a pretty basic hand gesture coupled with a magic which could make a crowd of people fall asleep. “Well, that was a simple spell cast at a broad range. Not everypony will be able to get knocked out with the spell. Because of how many chickens you had to spread your spell around and the distance of which you cast the spell,” you remembered that you cast it ten feet away, “the spell weakened.

“It was still effective though. The chickens were basic animals. They’d be able to sleep with just a little magic inducement. However, if you cast the spell on a crowd of ponies at that same distance, the spell would barely affect them.” Twilight’s horn began to glow and light up the room with a soft, magenta luminescence. “However, the reverse is true. If focused only _one_ pony and if the spell is cast at a more… intimate range, the spell will almost always work.” Her hoof touched your arm as you began to feel woozy.

“The almost part comes in your willpower. That will be your test. I will nuzzle and cuddle you for five minutes. You must resist all temptations of falling asleep. If you remain awake, you pass. If you sleep, you fail.” Your face felt like it was burning up. Twilight’s eyes shifted from serious to concern. “Or if you want, I can just hold your hand. The spell can work either way.” You shook your head.

“No. It’s… haaaaaahn… fine…” You yawned. Twilight gave you a devilish look.

“Alright… Here I go. I won’t hold back.” Twilight began her assault by nuzzling your chest and inching closer towards you before she held you. Up until this point, you had never touched a pony before. Thus, you never really knew what it was like to feel the soft, fuzzy fur of one. You were actually surprised that they were furry. You wanted to hug her back, but as your arms reached over, you began to get tired. “The more of my body you touch, the more the sleep spell will affect you.” As she said that, you moved your arms away, and for good measure, you moved away.

But Twilight continued. She sprawled her body out and held you like you were a body pillow. Her warmth heated your body and, for a brief moment, you wanted to snuggle right back into Twilight’s arms. But this was a test. You wanted to succeed and make your teacher proud. You adored her and wanted to show that by being affectionate, but you realized that you can also show you’re appreciation by showing how skilled you are. You heard Twilight humming something soft. Seems she’s not just using magic to lull you to sleep.

“H-hey… aren’t lull-a….” You give out a yawn. “rurllabyes not for test?” You were definitely in no condition to protest your teacher’s unorthodox methods of teaching at the moment.

“The test didn’t say anything about me singing lull-a-byes.” Twilight sniggered as she rested her head on your chest. For a moment, you felt the sweet embrace of sleep overwhelm you. You had to fight it. You just had to.

You had to pull out… that.

You thought of some of the worst fears that you ever had. Your house being infested with deadly wasps, that scene from a horror flick you saw where the monster gave a sinister grin, the very concept of life after death… but you imagined the one fear that prompted your escape. Your parents berating you. It was tame compared to the afterlife, sure, but seeing your parents who once loved you now have nothing but scorn for you made your skin crawl and almost caused you to cry.

But before you broke down, you remembered… you were in education. You were _learning_ something. Throughout your time as a post-high school graduate, you had no resources or even ideas of where to go next. You were truly without a future. Then you came to Equestria. Now look at yourself. You’re learning how to preform magic or in this case, _resist_ magic.

And you owe it all to your teacher, Twilight.

“Alright, last minute. Try to endure this!” Twilight suddenly released her hold on you and turned around… Wait, she’s relenting? … No. She’s not. She flipped you to your side when she turned. You weren’t sure what she was trying to do until she revealed what she was planning to do.

She pressed her back against you, her wings fluffed up so that your body was face first into them. Your entire body shivered upon feeling her fluffy feathers. This, combined with the fuzziness and warmth of her body, made your body pretty much shut down. You couldn’t take it anymore. You hugged Twilight with all your might. You got sleepier and sleepier.

“Hey, are you okay?” She asked you. You nodded.

“Yes, I’ll be just fine.” You said. Your body glowed peach. You recognized this as your magic aura. When the glowing died, you didn’t feel tired anymore.

“Did you just…” Twilight turned around. You saw her grin from ear to ear.

“I don’t know what happened. It just…” You began to sweat.

“You reverse-cast sleep on yourself!” Twilight said with a surprising amount of joy.

“I what?” You asked.

“Some spells can have the opposite effect when cast differently. In your case, reverse-casting sleep ends up making you wakeful.” She said.

“I… didn’t know that. I just thought of not sleeping and I guess that magic corruption thingy did the rest.” You said.

“Do you know what that means? You’re controlling your magic! I’m so proud of you!” Twilight held you and nuzzled your neck. You smiled and cried a bit. Twilight pulled herself away. “Huh? What’s wrong?”

“I… I just…” You grabbed Twilight. “Thank you!” You cried into her chest and felt her fur rub against your face and drying your tears. “You’re the best teacher I ever had!” You heard Twilight whimper a bit.

“That’s… that’s what I have wanted to hear since I had you for a student.” Twilight and you were now deadlocked in a hug that could not break as you and her broke down in happiness.

“I could have said it sooner.” You smiled with a chuckle. The rest of the night passed as you and her slept in each other’s arms.

* * *

Morning came as you woke up in the most comfortable place in the castle. You were hugging Twilight’s back, right into the barrage of feathers. Your feet were practically touching her lower hooves. It was the first time you noticed how you and the ponies were roughly the same size. You blushed and you decided to do the one thing you wanted to do for a while.

You leaned in and kissed Twilight on the cheek. You could hear her soft, peaceful snores. Your body felt so comfortable that getting up was a maneuver your body had long forgotten about. As you try to drift back to sleep, you hear a soft moan.

“Good morning, my faithful student.” Twilight turned around and smiled at you.

“Good morning, Twilight.” You two held each other. Eventually, you ‘graduated’ from Twilight’s teachings… Namely, Celestia, Twilight and even you had a brief meeting and concluded that you were able to control your powers. Celestia had assigned you to go to the Crystal Empire, where you would find your method of transporting home.

As you journeyed, you remembered the fun times you had in Ponyville… but most important of all, you would never forget the bond you have made between a student and his teacher. Even if you have found a way to go home and have a normal life, you knew that you will always remember your favorite teacher in the whole world. To most, she’s a princess. To some, she’s their best friend. To you? She will forever be your teacher, Twilight.


End file.
